1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to filter arrangements that utilize pleated filter media.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Filtration of fluid, such as air, is typical for various applications such as gas turbine inlet systems. Various types of filter arrangements can be provided to accomplish the filtration. One type of filter arrangement is known as a V-Cell filter arrangement. The V-Cell filter arrangement consists of a plurality of pleated filter media segments fixed and sealed (e.g., glued, epoxied, or similar) within a frame. These pleated filter media segments can be referred to as filter pleat packs or panels. The filter panels are arranged in pairs so that each pair provides a general V-shape. There any number of panel pairs. All of the panel pairs are fixed within the frame to retain the V-shape. The open or wide end of each V-shape is typically located at an upstream side of the arrangement. At the open end, the two filter panels of the respective V-shape are spaced from each other to allow fluid flow into the space of the V-shape and thus allow fluid to move to the filter panels for filtration by the filter panels.
As mentioned there may be any number of pairs of filter panels. If there are plural filter panel pairs, each pair is associated with just a portion of the overall face size of the V-Cell filter arrangement. As such, the V-cell filter arrangement provides a greater amount of filter media surface area as compared to a single panel filter that has a face size equal to the face size of the filter arrangement. The greater amount of media surface allows for lower pressure drops (e.g., lower flow resistance), longer service life, and/or high efficiency.
As can be appreciated, the filter media provides the actual function of filtering particulate from the fluid flow. Specifically, particulate is trapped or blocked by the filter media. As can be appreciated, the filter media has a finite life due to accumulation of particulate, accumulation that causes reduced through-flow ability, or the like. As mentioned, within the V-Cell filter arrangement the filter media is fixed and sealed (e.g., glued, epoxied, or similar) within the frame. Thus, although a V-Cell filter arrangement has many benefits, when replacement of the V-Cell filter arrangement becomes necessary (e.g., after desired filter media life is reached), the V-Cell filter arrangement is a substantial object to discard. To be clear, the entire V-Cell filter arrangement is discarded when the filter media has reached its end of life. As such there is a need to further improvement concerning V-Cell filter arrangement technology.